


【ggAD】秘闻（名门逆子X教宗，现代AU）

by majiabumie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiabumie/pseuds/majiabumie
Summary: 青年GG  X 中年教宗AD ，一些设定参考《年轻的教宗》。





	【ggAD】秘闻（名门逆子X教宗，现代AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：1，gg与他人性关系提及 2，宗教敏感禁忌提及。

（上）

  
年轻的盖勒特·格林德沃有一套属于自己的美学。

他认为教宗法袍上那片圣洁的白底、缀饰其上的金线刺绣，和缠绕在颈间的十字架项链搭配在一起，看上去赏心悦目，也仅仅是赏心悦目。

“很时髦，很贵重，但它们绑架了您”，某个隐秘的瞬间，他搭上不安分的手，从包裹着圣父柔软肚腹的整洁束腰上划过，以着装建议为名，攻讦着那套传统却永不过时、奢侈又代表圣崇的权力法衣。

“也绑架了你”，教宗温和地回应，“你看见它裹挟着阿不思邓布利多，却忘了是邓布利多在穿着它。”

在这一点上，他和千千万万的世人一样，分不清是权力使教宗庇护十三世更性感，还是教宗在用他独特的性张力操持那片禁欲之域的权力。

初时大家都以为，教宗笼络那个漂亮的青年，是为了向青年的父亲——那个总与他拉锯税务与边界的问题的意大利总理，挑衅示威。不幸的是，总理倒台之后，这个敌人之子，受宠程度竟超越所有亲侍近臣，成为教宗最私人的玩伴。

神父和修女门切齿带笑，等着圣父为他谋一个地位超然，又无碍他人才能发挥的职位。可他的头衔却永远是教宗的“客人”。

客人陪着教宗散步吃饭、游泳打球，一遍遍不厌其烦地观看库布里克，欣赏来自冰岛的音乐，甚至能走进卧室，等着圣父沐浴梳洗，然后穿着睡袍出来与他分享同一支烟。

在更亲近的时候，他们会接吻。教宗吻他，像吻着天地山川与花鸟虫鱼，带着无限的好奇与领会。

青年呢？

青年总是难以捉摸而狡诈多变，唯一不变的是他永远在挑战圣父的禁忌，又懂得令人惊叹的回转与浪漫。

一次他与教宗各持观点，争论无果后负气出走，再回来时被人问去了哪里，他说深夜飙车撞死了一个孩子，抛尸在台伯河中。

随后他又可怜巴巴地趴在圣父膝上，说自己什么也没做，只在桥洞下度过了冰冷的一夜，身上爬满虱子，还险些被来交易毒品的黑帮份子误以为是埋伏的警察而枪毙。圣父抚摸着他凌乱的金发宽慰他，他跳起来，嚷嚷着要抓虱子，然后从衣兜里掏出一盒花花绿绿的糖果来。

“这是虱子吗？”圣父问他。

“是浪漫”，他说，“人类灵魂里的虱子。它永远浮躁不安，永远蠢蠢欲动。”

圣父不吃糖，圣父只喝无糖可乐，他哄诱般地将糖果放进了圣父嘴里，快乐得像与情人度过初夜的青春少年。

实际上青年在两性关系上的经验堪称丰富。他时常抱怨那个前女友脾气恶劣，这个又细腻敏感，这些毛病他一个不少，圣父时常觉得听他的苦涩抱怨像听他的忏悔与告解，青年嗤笑着，不肯承认。

就像他夜夜与教宗谈及信念与心灵的话题，却不愿受洗成为一个教徒。

“我无法蛊惑您，您也无法感化我，我们彼此需要，以望见自己所执信的一切的边缘。”

青年在大学时主修建筑设计，后来陆续成为了专栏作家，证券操盘手，模特，摇滚歌手，帆船赛手，旅游vlog博主。

他与教宗最亲密的那段时间，在宫里肆无忌惮地高声通话，操纵着那些跌宕动魄又早已被数字抽象化的金钱交易。如果偶尔被电话那头触了脾气，就埋头在圣父怀里祈求平静。

年长者不吝于让他人目睹这些亲昵场景，以炫耀那份汲取青春的权力。中年突降的清醒太过冰冷，他用鲜活的热血来温暖，防止那颗圣崇而孤独的心灵迷失在极地。

电话逐渐消停以后，青年出现在各类杂志上，英俊的面庞和豹子般蕴含力量的身体，迷惑着一双双消费美的眼睛。那些彩页偶尔出现在教宗的案头，却从未被翻开，与刻印在铜板纸上的瞬间比起来，他更相信眼前的永恒。

“圣父，您观察我的时候，在观察什么？”

“时间。”

“时间是什么？”

 网路上的数字图文令杂志日益减少，青年与父亲争执后远赴国外，他离开意大利的前夜，教宗发了一场春梦。

深得眷宠的年轻人，热切地掀开圣父洁白的法袍下摆，深深浅浅，挺动腰身。遍及全身的热吻和唇舌抚慰中，圣父的意志土崩瓦解。他瞥到青年大腿内侧，一个深红的十字疤痕，心惊情颤，像是主早就寄身其中，窥伺着这桩罪恶。

梦醒后，诸多细节皆已丢失，只留下神经深处模糊而失真的痛感，和溺水般献身浪潮的解脱。

“盖勒特，你的大腿曾受过伤吗？”

青年卖关子似的笑着：“上帝告诉您的？”教宗从他脸上移开视线，垂着眼帘不作言语，点点头。

“没有，上帝撒了谎”，青年郑重其事地跪下前膝，吻着圣父的手道别。

 

（下）

 

之后盖勒特在欧洲各地游历，加入了一支乐队，开始轰轰烈烈的巡演。在舞台盛满的狂欢中，在声光营造的异境里，他见过圣父那双蓝绿多变的眼睛。

主唱沙哑而冷酷的尾音消失的瞬间，他仿佛听见了一声“阿门”。

像是一个信号，在惩罚他的恣意和叛逆，而他注定不能再回去——征服了日新月异的新世界，不知该如何面对衰老的意大利和垂落的梵蒂冈。

他去过一次纽约的教堂，传闻教宗曾是这片教区的主教，他仰望穹顶，那里不比圣彼得大教堂更宏大庄严，却更贴近自身，更像是他与阿不思·邓布利多本人对话的场所。如果非有什么穿越时间的神迹，让他遇见早年的神父或者神学生阿不思，那一定会是在这里。

那时候小神父还没有执信的一切，只是迷惑地眨着羽冠般脆弱而诱人的睫毛，柔唇半启，带着微微崇拜的神情，听自己宣讲这世上唯一的真谛——快乐，然后他们将一起陷入青春的情热。未来的世间不再有圣人，只多了一对年轻的爱侣。

可惜神迹仅限于想象，并不存在。如果有，圣父应该知道自己在想他。

他向梵蒂冈寄去世界各地五花八门的糖果，却没打过一次电话，冥冥中也不知道同谁较劲。随后他又随糖果寄去了乐队的专辑——第一次，圣父回了一封信，评价那张唱片“不堪入耳”。

自尊心受到了伤害。很长的一段时间内，他都没再与那边联系。

专辑里有一首歌叫《太空垃圾》，出自他自己的手笔，主题讲一颗宇宙中被废弃的人造卫星，是如何承受孤独，然后陷入歇斯底里的愤怒与疯狂。

如果有一天他被允许，将心底的秘密公之于众，这首歌的下半段，会是这片垃圾穿过大气层，降落到圣伯多禄广场、砸穿大教堂，而教宗面对被摧毁的一切，垂下了一滴泪。

盖勒特从不认为邓布利多是一个圣人，他多情又残酷，拥有近似温柔的狠毒，这份毒被世人种进了心里，在教条的催生下，开出圣洁的花来。

在主唱单飞，乐队解散以后，他有一段时间的消沉，独自乘船出海散心。半梦半醒的午间，海天交接的烈日下，眼前出现了蜃楼——一座堪称庞大的地堡，陷嵌在半山中。地堡四壁皆是刀凿斧刻的岩石，岩壁上垂挂着一层层绰约的纱幔，壁炉里正燃着温暖的火焰，电视机里放着黑白电影，室内温泉蒸腾着一股袅娜的烟气，弥漫整个房间。

他为它取名纽蒙迦德，从海上回来后，用大学残留的专业知识绘制了一幅设计图纸，快到圣诞时，他把最近收集到的糖果连同图纸一并寄出，附言问：“安于我为您构筑的堡垒吗？它其中没有圣像和人群，只有生活和时间。”

圣父再次回信：“它只会让我想起你。”

两日后他飞抵罗马，重新趴上教宗膝头的那天，正是圣诞节当日。他撺掇着圣父同他出去，不带其他任何人。

“我不愿意回家，但今晚千家万户的亲人都聚在一起，我们可以去看看他们幸福的样子。”

 “你希望我去看他们？”

 “也希望让他们看看我们”，他的手掌覆到对方手背上，“您是我的家，我也是您的。”

圣父不露声色，从他掌心里抽出手，点上一支烟，颔首同意。

青年远比教宗想象中更疯狂。

他欢呼呐喊，喝着威士忌开着车，飙过罗马的大街小巷，忽停忽冲，最后差点要栽进河里，危急地在岸边刹住车：“人鱼在水里呼唤我，圣父。”

他又踩上油门：“亲亲我，否则我们就一起去见人鱼。”

圣父温柔地依他所言，他却拒绝优雅，进行得贪婪而深入，那个激烈的吻结束以后，圣父说：“你瘦了，盖勒特。”

“这能尝出来吗？” “不，只是当下适合说。”“我爱您，我愿意今晚与您分享一切，包括身体——”“——不，这个不适合当下说。”“我知道，可我不知道还有什么时候合适。”

教宗没有回答他。他摇摇晃晃地打开车门，四仰八叉地倒在砖石路上，望着漆黑的夜空，觉得这些年过得一点痕迹都没有。罗马还是那个罗马，圣父还是那个圣父，好像变化的只有自己。

而自己正在逐渐老去。

再次离开意大利后，他去了法国参加帆船赛，拿了一个小奖后觉得毫无意义，又在视频网站注册了账号，记录他的世界环游。

教宗犯起了心绞痛的毛病，在布道的时候，外交谈判的时候，心脏像一台生锈的引擎，对高强度的工作发出抗议。被困守在办公室，无所事事之际，他翻起案头一本多年前的杂志。

杂志中间的彩页，印着青年当初的摄影写真，明明暗暗的光影中，腿间赫然呈现着一道十字疤痕。

这一次的绞痛来得尤为强烈。教宗再次醒来是在病床上，他拨通了青年的电话。

“盖勒特，你的大腿曾受过伤吗？”

青年在瑞士的雪山上，通讯信号在大风中时强时弱，眼前是簌簌落雪和游客们欢快的笑容。心底的秘密突然被挖开。

他早该知道，预谋计划再完美——时间，环境，药剂，没有任何目击者，也难以磨灭知觉和记忆。

“是，我小时候从树上摔下来，被树枝刺伤过大腿。” 

 清晰肯定的回答，透过不稳定的电流，传进教宗耳中。有一瞬间的沉寂。然后床边的心律监测仪开始哔哔作响，示危鸣警，提醒那颗心脏该保持平静。

护士和医生们如临大敌地冲进门来，教宗闭着眼，无奈地深吸一口气：“还有什么要说的吗？”

青年不明白他为何如此直接。可能是时候了。那些藏在心腹密地里的话，可以在这时候说出来，不用考虑是否合适。他竭力组织起语言，刚开始有些絮叨，后来情绪渐渐激动：

“我想带你出海，带你爬山，你却把自己关在那个刻满经文的金笼子里！我开车载着你，想绑架你，甚至想一起冲进河里——”

“可是那又有什么用呢”，他最后无所谓地笑笑，“不管什么，都没有证明。”

大雪在他眼前纷纷扬扬地落下，覆盖了人们的活动痕迹，但很快又被新的痕迹划得支离破碎，再静静地等一阵，雪地就会恢复如初。

“我做的一切，都没有证明。我在这世界上经历的一切，都没有证明。没有家庭，没有执着的理想，没有显著的成就。只留下一堆数据，和一桩过时的秘闻。”

电话那头没有了声音，随即挂断。半小时后，教宗的身边的修女又致以来电，说教宗病重垂危，请他速回梵蒂冈。

耳边的盲音回响着，他发足狂奔。

雪上的足印被一个个连渣带沫地飞踏踩出，又毫无痕迹地，消失在白茫茫的天地间。

（END）


End file.
